The Dream Weaver
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Tai is rejected by the other digidestined due to the dark masters mind control, what happens to him next.
1.

The Dream Weaver 

The Dream Weaver 

Chapter One: Broken 

By Firehedgehog

"What did you say?" Tai asked shocked, he looked at the other

digidestined in shock his brown eyes wide.

"We said that if you don't get lost now your dead, we no longer consider

you as a digidestined," Joe said in a deadly calm voice to Tai, Tai looked

at his sigimon and Kari his sister for support yet found none in there gazes.

"But why?" he asked them wondering what was going on, what had made

them all like this when earlier he had gotten so along with the others.

"Times up," Matt said flatly and he cocked his fist, the next thing Tai knew

was terrible pain and then he gratefully fell into darkness.

**

Something wet landing on his nose woke Tai up, when more landed on his

body he painfully opened his swollen eyes to see a stormy rainy sky above.

When thunder rumbled to life above he decided that he might as well find

some shelter, he sat up and wimpered when he realized that his right ankle

was probably sprained and his left arm was probably broken.

Slowly with his right arm he took off his goggles and threw them away, the

goggles were useless and broken... junk. 

With a bruised broken body he slowly got off the ground which was slowly

getting muddy from the thickly falling rain, then with a deep breath he

began walking knowing that as hurt as he was he was not going to be

going far.

Ten minutes later he was very lost and soaked to his skin his ruined ripped

clothing not helping, finally his body couldn't take the stress of his pain

anymore. Slowly he fell foward towards the ground, into unconciousness.

**

Tai woke up feeling dry and warm, his arm and ankle still hurt but now the

pain was just a dull throb. Slowly he opened his eyes to find that they were

not swollen anymore, Tai looked around to find that he was in a huge comfy

bed that was in a medium sized room.

"Where am I?" Tai whispered as he sat up, to his surprise Tai found that he

was wearing new clothing and that he had a cast on his left arm and his

right ankle was wrapt in a firm cloth.

"You are in my home Taichi," a familliar voice said causing Tai to jump

slightly startled, there entering the room was Gennai and he had a sad

expression on his face.

"Gennai how did I get here, and why did the others do that to me?" tai

asked the old man and his body began to shake slightly, he then felt tears

come to his eyes at the thought of his so called friends and sister... and

agumon.

"Some other digimon good friends of mine brought you here Tai, and as to

why the other children did this to you... I don't know why," Gennai said softly

to him, the next thing Tai knew was that he was hugging and crying onto the

old mans shirt.

"Even agumon betrayed me Gennai and my sister who i love looked at me

with hate, I don't know what to do know," tai said letting Gennai go, sadly

he looked at his digivice, tag and crest.

"We'll figure something out taichi, for now you need more rest to recover

from your injuries," Gennai said and Tai nodded at the old mab feeling

sleepy, he lay down on the bed and a few seconds later he fell deeply

asleep.

**

Gennai tucked in the young confused boy his expression sad, he hadn't

told Tai but he truly knew why the other digidestined had hurt him.

The Dark Masters had taken over there minds briefly, by now the other

digidestined would be free of there minds and would of realized what they

had done to Tai.

"Be brave Taichi, your journey is not yet over," Gennai whispered to the

sleeping boy, it was no where near over.

TBC

Wow I hope you like the begining of my new series which I still have to write

up six other chapters and the epilog.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Two: Searching for the courage

By Firehedgehog

kari woke up with a huge headache, she groaned and sat up from where

she was laying. Looking around she realized that she didn't know where

she was or reconize the area, thankfully she could see the other

digidestined and there digimon. It was then that it hit Kari and she

remembered, then slowly her body began to chake and then she started

crying heavily into her small hands.

"Tai oh Tai... how could we," Kari sobbed out and the others also looked

very shocked at what they now remembered doing, Agumon was looking

around his green eyes wide wanting tai.

"We have to find tai now, he could be dying and theres no one there to

protect him," Joe said adjusting his large glasses, the others all nodded all

frowning and some crying.

"Please we have got to hurry," Agumon urged them all, then at a run they all

started running in the direction they knew they had last seen tai.

**

"This is the last place we saw tai right?" Sora asked, the others nodded

knowing that this was the place they had left Tais battered body but the

place showed no sign of Tai or that he had ever been there.

"I hope tais okay," Mimi said clutching her hat in her hand and pulling on it,

so far there had been no sign of Tai.

"Over here!" they heard TK suddenly shouted not far away, they all ran to

where the young blond boy was sitting.

"What is it TK?" Matt asked his brother, Tk then showed them something in

his hands and they all paled. It was Tais goggled something he had never

taken off, the goggles were destroyed unusable and covered with mud.

"Oh my gawd, any other sign of tai?" Sora asked her eyes wide, Tk shook

his head no sadly.

"No sign," he whispered, beside him Kari broke down crying.

**

A figure watched the digidestined from the shadows unnoticed by the

digidestined, it was a digimon that could not be described in any way.

"The prophosy has begun, they search for the holder of courage who they

shalt not find. Soon his destiny shall began, he shall soon take his rightful

place," the digimon said, then with a light chuckle he faded from view.

**

Gennai checked on tai when he heard him whimper in his sleep, frowning

he hoped that the boy was okay. To his surprise Tai stopped whimpering

as soon as he entered the room but he remained asleep, to his shock was

what he saw almost invisible on tai's face.

"It couldn't be, but it is," the old man whispered, he studied what he saw.

There were five markings on tai's face that you could barly see but soon he

knew that he would see them easily, the first was a small dot in the middle

of tais forehead. the other marks were under his eyes, under each eye

were two slanted diamond marks.

"Then as he watched Tai awoke opening his eyes, Gennai frowned when

he noticed that something seemed to be wrong with tais eyes.

"Gennai," Tai said in a scared voice, gently the old man took Tais hands

into his own.

"What is it Taichi?" he asked gently.

"Why can't I see anything, everythings dark," Tai said scared, gennai

remembered the prophosy now.

TBC

Wow the second chapter is done being written down, it took awhie but i

finally did it and i hope you like it as much as the last chapter, anytime soon

chapter three will be up also.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Three: Hidden truths

By Firehedgehog

Tai couldn't see anything around himself and he was scared and it was a

deep seated fear, he knew that gennai was there and his eyes were wide

open yet he saw nothing.

"Tai... i'm afraid you've gone blind," Gennai said as gently as he could, Tai

let out a startled gasp and sqeezed the old mans hand.

"But how?" Tai asked in a small voice, how could he become blind when

he had been sleeping and when he had been fine when he had last been

awake.

"It happened because of a prophosy that is about you Tai, you are destined

to become the blind dream weaver a creature that moves through dreams

and can see the future through them. But in becoming this dreamer you

have become blind and you will no longer look like yourself, you will also

become the last of the dream weavers to exist," Gennai said to him and

Tai blinked his sigtless eyes, who had decided his destiny anyway since

he couldn't seem to choose his own fate.

"Dream weaver... don't I get to decide anything about this... and I still have

to find out why my friends did that to me," Tai said in a panicked voice,

being blind was bad enough but now he wouldn't even be human either.

"Taichi it was decided long before you were even born and your

transformation has already begun... don't worry your dreams will explain alll,

and if you want to know your still a digidestined with agumon as your

digimon," Gennai said and Tai frowned, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy

and soon Tai was asleep.

***

Gennai gently tucked in the young boy his expression sad, even as he

watched he could see the boys transformation. The boys face became

slimmer with higher cheekbones and the markings became a dark blue in

color, his hair became a shade lighter and his ears were becoming

pointed.

"The blind dream weaver, I hope your power is as great as they say it is,"

Gennai said, with a sad sigh he left the room.

***

Tai found himself in a dream, and in it he found himself looking at the dark

masters. There was Piedmon, puppetmon, machiendramon and even

metalseadramon.

"What a weird dream," Tai said to the frozen scene, then as if someone

had pressed a play button the four digimon began to move and talk.

"We must get rid of the digidestined," Piedmon began, the other digimon

nodded in agreement.

"But how, the prophosy does say they will defeat us," Puppetmon said with

a frown, Tai realized that if puppetmon hadn't been evil he would of been

considered as a kind of cute digimon.

"Yes i know but we can change our fate, if we destroy thre leader,"

Piedmon said in a lofty voice.

"The holder of courage, yes... then it would be easy to defeat them,"

metalseadramon said in his deep voice.

"By using our combined powers we will take over there minds, they will kill

there leader for us and we really won't do anything," Piedmon said with a

mad laugh.

"Excellant plan, lets do it and continue ruling the digital world,"

Metalseadramon said.

"Yeah now, i want to continue playing with my friends," puppetmon said, the

other dark masters looked at him strangly.

"Do you actually have any friends puppetmon?" machinedramon asked the

puppet digimon.

"Of course i do, who else would i play with," puppetmon said clearly

puzzled by the question.

"I won't answer that," machinedramon said with a sweatdrop down the side

of his metal head.

"Idiots lets begin," Piedmon said in an angry voice. The scene faded away

and tai found himself at the scene of the beating again, he sighed now

knowing the truth of what had happened.

"I forgive you my friends, now I must train myself.... but how do I do that,' Tai

said, finally the scene faded away as he figured out how to start.

"Of course," he said realizing how to use his powers, then calmly he did.

TBC

Yeah another chapter done, only four chapters and the epilog left to go.

Please review or email me, i hope you enjoy the series so far.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Four: Dream Weaver

By Firehedgehog

"Its been a whole month since Tai.... either died or vanished," Sora said

sadly looking at the sun set, they all stood silent remembering the energetic

youth. "Tai's gone and so is whalemon, were loosing everyone we care

for," she said with tears coming to her eyes, Matt gave her shoulder a

comforting squeeze.

"Its okay Sora everything will work out alright, I know that Tai will come

back... he just has to," Matt said and Sora gave him a small smile, silently

she looked at the other digidestined children seeing that they also missed

Tai greatly.

"I guess your right Matt, anyway its getting dark shouldn't we be setting up

camp soon?" Sora asked him, Matt nodded and told the others that they

would camp here for the night.

"Tai where are you," Matt whispered as he lay down to sleep that night,

how he missed his friend.... he just hoped that Tai would forgive them all

and come back.

***

Matt was dreaming, he knew that it was a dream because he could easily

put his hand through things. The dream was of the digital world but not one

he reconized, this digital world was dead and lifeless, destroyed and the

day was dark and a rumbling sound could be heard.

"What the heck is going on here?" Matt asked himself, he had never

dreamed of this before.

"This is a dream of course, yet it is also a vision of what could be if the

dark masters are not defeated," a very calm voice said, startled Matt spun

around to see a stranger. The stranger was not human but looked pretty

near, piercing green eyes looked at him fromunder light brown hair. He had

long pointed ears and there were strange markings on his face, on each

hand he had fingerless gloves and he wore a loose white robe and white

boots.

"Who are you, and what do you mean?" Matt asked the strange person, the

person smiled sadly at him.

"I am a dream weaver and even though I have another name for now you

shall call me Dream Weaver, it is my gift to go through dreams and see the

truths in them also to see the futures that can be," the person said and Matt

saw hat the dream weaver was the same age as himself, he didn't know

why but this person dream weaver seemed familiar for some reason.

"I've never heard of a dream weaver before and are you a digimon, and

anyway why are you in my dream anyway?" Matt asked a bit crossly, the

dream weaver smirked and then his expression grew sad again.

"I am the last of the dream weavers and we are not human, digimon or

anything you shall ever know. As to why I'me here in your dream is because

I wanted to meet the digidestined, also I have a message for you," the

dream weaver said, matt blinked and he noticed how serious the other boy

was.

"A message for me...." he said blinking, the dream weaver smiled slightly

at Matt.

"The keeper of courage will return to your group soon but don't be afraid if

something is different about him, he has had many trials since the

incident," the dream weaver said and he stressed the word incident, then

as Matt watched startled the dream weaver started to fade away.

"Wait!" he called to the dream weaver.

"Don't worry keeper of friendship I will visit again, and maby we will even

meet when your awake," Matt heard the dream weaver whisper, the the

dream weaver was gone and Matt woke up himself.

***

Blind eyes opened as Tai awoke to the world, no longer were his eyes

brown but they were a green and they showed power. Then Tai smiled and

called apon his power using it, a few seconds later he looked like his old

self.

TBC

Wow this chapter is up, I can't believe how many emails and responces I

got for the earlier chapters. Well since everyone said mostly good things

about it I decided to finish writing the rest of the chapters, so enjoy them.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Five: Reunion

By Firehedgehog

"Really Gennai I'll be okay, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm

helpless," Tai said to Gennai, the young dream weaver said to Gennai, at

the moment he looked totally human like he had as Tai. He sighed, at the

moment he was trying to get the old man from worrying so much about him.

At the moment the blind boy was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and his

usual sneakers that hadn't been destroyed in the incident. To stop people

from noticing that his brown eyes were blind now he was wearing black

sunglasses, he also had new gloves that looked like his old ones and he

had a small backpack full of supplies.

"Are you sure Taichi, you can't see anything anymore and your digimon

isn't here to protect you," said a worried Gennai, Tai grinned at the old man

and let some of his power show around him.

"I'm sure Gennai, remember that any who attack me will never be able to

sleep again because of nightmares... among the other things I can do to

them even when they are awake," Tai said evilly, Gennai sighed knowing

that truly that the boy could look after himself.

"Be careful Tai," Gennai said and Tai nodded, he clipped on his digivice

and put his tag and crest around his neck.

"See you aroung Gennai," Tai said cheerfully as he started walking away,

then as Gennai watched the air glowed slightly around Tai and Tai

vanished from sight.

"Try not to go overboard Taichi, even if it does seem fun at the moment,"

Gennai said, he then turned around and enetered his house closing the

door behind him.

***

"These woods are spooky," Mimi said as the digidestined walked through

the huge jungle like forest, it had been two days since Matts strange dream

and he was starting to think that the dream weaver was also just a dream.

"Spooky is an understatement, these woods are puppetmons domain," a

very familiar voice said, they all gasped in surprise when Tai walked onto

the forest path in front of them.

"TAI!" Kari screamed happily, she ran up to her brother and hugged him

tightly tears running down her face. Agumon the orange dinosaur like

digimon also quickly hugged Tai happily making happy noises, he had

been so depressed since... the incident.

"I've missed you to Kari, and you to Agumon," Tai said smiling giving the

two huge hugs, he then smiled at the other digidestined children.

"Tai where have you've been, we've been so worried about you?" Sora

asked running up to him, soon the holder of courage was surrounded by

the rest of the children and there digimon.

"Healing mostly... thankfully I know that someone was controling you when I

was beat up so I forgive you, and thanks for worrying about me," Tai said

with that lopsided smile of his, Kari kept on hugging her brother scared that

he would once again vanish and agumon made sure that his human was

now always beside him.

"Well, where are we heading?" Tai asked them, Matt looked at the dark

haired boy and noticed that tai had not of yet taken off his sunglasses.

"Were heading to defeat to defeat puppetmon Tai, feeling ready to rejoin

us?" Matt asked, Tai nodded and the two shook hands.

As they continued on there journey Matt smiled happily glad that Tai was

back, he really hadn't known how much longer the group would of stayed

togeather without Tai

'Maby the dream weaver wasn't just a dream after all' Matt thought to

himself, behind him Tai smiled slightly as if he had heard that thought.

TBC

Bwaa ha ha it was another chapter (tears of joy), I can't believe though that

I'm actually almost complete the whole story. Only two chapters and the

epilog left. Yeah! Please email me or at least review the story, I enjoy

reading what people have to say and any ideas you have for other fics i

could write in alternate digimon storylines.... I love making OOC stories.

(Snuggles up to Taichi-kun, smiles to Taichi lovers who glares at her for

getting Tai first)


	6. Chapter 6

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Six: Broken Gruises

By Firehedgehog

"Terra Force," WarGreymon yelled as he threw his attack at puppetmon,

the wooden digimon barely dodged his attack but he was singed slightly

from it.

"Naah Naah!" Puppetmon taunted them, wargreymon glared at the wooden

digimon wanting to destroy him. He hid his smirk when he saw Matts

digimon sneaking up behind the other mega, puppetmon didn't know what

hit him.

"But how.... " Puppetmon said as he lay there looking at the two mega

digimon in shock, then he looked at Tai and his eyes widended. He could

sense the power around the boy that was even more powerful then a mega,

he wondered how the digidestined could miss that power.... this one child

scared him more then death.

Then as the world started to fade away from around him he saw

something..... the markings invisible to all sight except to himself near

death, he had never thought that that he would ever see one of them.

"A Dream weav..... " he began to say still looking at the brown haired boy

but before he could finish he died, his body vanished turning back into

basic data to be recompiled.

***

Kari walked behind her brother sweating terribly from the dessert heat, she

studied her brother knowing that there was something different about him

now. Since he had come back she had been having dream visitations by

someone called the dream weaver and so had everyone else, also she

noticed that Tai never took off his sunglasses and he was calmer then he

had ever been before.

Then there was something else that was bothering her, it was the last thing

puppetmon had been saying and he had been looking at Tai. She knew

that he had been saying 'A dream weaver,' did that mean that Tai was

connected to the dream weaver in there dreams some way.

She sighed knowing that her thoughts were going in circles, sighing again

Kari brushed sweat off her brow and wondered why the world was starting

to get very blurry.

'You know I don't feel so good all of a sudden' Kari thought to herself, then

the world went grey as she fainted, the last thing she heard was Tai calling

her name.

***

Tai hugged his sister to his chest as Izzys digimon flew them through the air

searching for a place of shelter, closing his sightless eyes he entered

Kari's dreams.

***

Kari was dreaming of Tokyo, she was in the market area a place she had

loved to go with her brother. Suddenly a flash of light caught her attention,

that flash of light she saw was the arrival of the dream weaver.

"Don't you usually visit at night?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, he

gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I usually do Kar, but I thought that since your sick you could use some

company," the dream weaver said and Kari's eyes narrowed, only one

person had ever called her the nickname Kar.

"Thats nice dream weaver.... or should I call you Tai?" she asked him and

he paled, as she watched him form blurred and then Tai stood there but the

markings were still on his face.

"How did you know Kari?" he asked her while looking at the dream ground,

his face had a downcast look to it.

"I'm your sister Tai, and I may be young but I'm very smart," Kari said

folding her arms across her chest. "Now explain what's going on to me,"

she demanded, then with a soft sigh Tai told her.

"Your blind Tai, oh my god I didn't realize," she said shocked once he

was done, no wonder he didn't take off those sunglasses.

"Please don't tell the others Kari, I don't want them to pity me," Tai said to

her, Kari nodded and promised not to tell.

TBC

To tell the truth this is a good fan series, my fan following for it is growing

and there is only one chapter and the epilog left.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Chapter Seven: The Final Battle

By Firehedgehog

A Week later:

Tai looked towards where the ground was with his blind eyes sadly as the

others told him how they had figured out that he was the dream weaver, he

knew that the others would hate him for not telling them. They were

shocked to learn that he was blind, they had never suspected that.

"Why didn't you tell us Tai, why did you keep it from us?" Sora asked and

he silently removed his sunglasses, even Mimi could see why he hid them

from them... they didn't react to anything.

"Because... I didn't want any pity, anyway we still have piedmon to battle

don't we," Tai said and they nodded, then as they watched (minus Tai)

piedmon walked towards them.

"Agumon warpdigivolve to.... Wargreymon."

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to... MetalGarurumon."

"Were ready now, its the final battle," Matt said to the other digidestined,

there digimon also stood ready in there ultimate forms.

"Yes we are ready," Tai said and he glowed slightly, a second later he

stood in his true form.

"I wish I could do that," TK said wide eyed.

"Interesting.... could you do that again?" Izzy asked, Tai sighed and

sweatdropped.

"Not now," he said rolling his sightless now green eyes, his blue markings

glowed slightly as he gave more energy to there digimon.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon called throwing two swords at the digimon,

explosions rang through the air and smoke made them cough.

"What do you know, one of the digidestined is the last of the dream

weavers," Tai heard piedmon say during the battle, Tai frowned wondering

if what piedmon said was good or bad.

***

Tai shivered as he felt the power coming off Apoclypmon, his powers were

giving him definate danger signs for this digimon.

"This guy makes piedmon and the other dark masters seem like a joke,"

Tai said and the others looked at the young dream weaver, there situation

wasn't very good.

"This isn't good," Matt said, it wasn't near good.... it was bad.

"My powers can't even touch his mind," Tai said frowning, it took much

dark powers to stop him from doing anything.

***

"Wow cool," Tai said as they were all put together again, Apoclypsmon

glared at them for somehow getting back.

"You may be back but I'll defeat you, even with the help of a dream weaver

you won't survive," the evil digimon said scowling at them, Tai calmed the

rage he felt towards the enimie knowing that anger could hurt there cause.

"We will defeat you.... it is our destiny," tai said and he got onto

wargreymons back, this was the final battle.

The battle raged and the digimon fought and Tai gave them even more

power, he himself felt as if he was trading blows.

Then something incredible happened when the evil digimon began his final

attack, there digivices intrapped the blast and destroyed both the evil

digimon and stopped the blast.

"We won." tai whispered as the digital world was reborn, sadly he wished

that he could see this moment with his friends.... but he was still blind.

TBC

Wow only the epilog left tieing up loose ends, I really hope you enjoyed the

series and i hope you read my other series.


	8. Epilog

The Dream Weaver

The Dream Weaver

Epilog: Saying Goodbye 

By Firehedgehog

"Taichi I must speak to you," Gennai said to where the young boy was

sitting with agumon, at the moment Tai was looking totally human except

for the blue markings on his face.

"What is it Gennai?" Tai asked turning his sightless eyes towards the old

man, he felt the seriousness around him. "Agumon I'll be right back," he

said to his digimon, then he followed Gennai to a private spot to talk.

***

Sora frowned when she noticed Gennai lead Tai away, curious she and the

others them. When the two came to a stop the others quickly hid in some

nearby bushes, considering that it was the rest of the children and the

digidestined digimon it was quite hard to do.

"What is it Gennai?" Tai asked Gennai, Sora noticedhow Tai would not

face the same direction as the old man.

"You should tell them Tai, they all have the right to know," the old man said,

Tais hands clenched into fists an his knuckles showed white.

"Not yet Gennai... I don't want to tell them, its not time," Tai said in a low

sad voice, Sora frowned at this wondering what Tai should tell them and

then she decided to do something and she did.

"Tell us what Tai?" she asked him standing up, Tai jumped startled and

spun around to face the direction of her voice.

"What is it Tai, please tell us?" Kari asked walking up to her brother, a

guilty look came onto his face and he was soon surrounded by the other

children and the digimon.

"I know you should of known earlier but I didn't want to tell you, please

forgive me for what I'm about to say," Tai said and Sora knew that

whatever it was it was important, and looking at him she knew that

whatever it was made him feel sad and scared.

"Go ahead Tai, its okay," Sora urged him, he sighed and told them.

"I can't go hoome with you guys, I have to stay in the digital world," he said

sadly, they all gasped and Kari broke out crying and hugged her brother

tightly.

"But why Tai, what about your family?" Matt asked Tai, Tai looked at them

eith those sightless brown eyes and for a second they flickered a green

color.

"It's for all your protection I can't go back, I'm still new to my powers and I

can't control them enough yet so i'm still dangerous, I might accidently hurt

someone. And theres more for in the real world I'm totaly helpless... here

while blind I can still feel the world around me, there I'd be a burden and i

won't be able to stay in my human form a very long" Tai said in a slightly

angry voice, his eyes changed to green again and then they faded back to

his usaual chocolate brown color.

"Will we ever see you again Tai?" Sora asked him, the blind boy looked in

the direction she was in and gave her a small smile and a nod.

"In your dreams I'll visit even if I can't visit in the flesh, one day I know years

in the future we will meet again and maby I'll be allowed to go home," tai

said to them and he gave his little sister a huge hug and carefully dried her

tears, and then it was time for the digidestined to return home.

"Gatomon, look after Tai," Kari said to her digimon and she gave gatomon

her whistle, Gatomon nodded and went to stand beside tai and Agumon.

"Don't worry Kari I'll be okay, now hurry before you miss your way home,"

Tai said kissing Kair on her forehead, they hugged once again.

"Goodbye Sora," Tai said to the crest holder of love, Sora said goodbye

and sadly joined the other digidestined. She knew that she would probably

never see Tai the guy she loved ever again, it ws probably destiny.

"Goodbye my friends," tai said as they vanished into the real world, a

single tear ran down his face and fell to the ground.

The End (Or is it....?)

Yes it is the end of another of my series, I dedicate this story to all tai lovers

like Kiran-chan and Dru and everyone else who read this series. The or is

it is if i decide to write another series a sequal, I don't know if i will but you

never know. Hugs Taichi happily that she finished the dream weaver

Saga Also thanks to Flamedramon_girl and Sailor Passion who were my

sounding board for this series and lived with me while read each chapter

over the phone.


End file.
